The Callalot Sisters
by writer4always
Summary: I's about two new girls at Hogwarts, the Callalot sisters. Everyone is trying to figure out what they are about. It's funny, and romanic. There are also real life situations in it. somewhat. Please Read!


The Callalot Sisters

HarryPOV

As I was walking down the corridor towards potions class, I saw two of the most beautiful girls that I had ever seen. One had long curly brown hair and green eyes, and the other one had long wavy red hair and brown eyes. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and stared. Apparently, so did everyone else in the hallway had, too, because I hadn't gotten run over. They were having a very loud and confusing conversation.

"NO, I think that we should go to that store next to that one place that we got that one dress." Said the Redhead.

"Oh, you mean the dress that I wore to that thing, with that one person?" said the green eyed one.

"Yeah, and that dress made you look like that model from that one show," said the redhead.

That was when I realized that no one was saying anything to them. I thought that I could make and example and introduce myself to them.

I stumbled over to them and then said, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter, what are your names?"

They both looked at me like I was insane for a second and then smiled. The green-eyed one laughed, and the redhead smiled.

"Belle" said the green eyed one. Then walked away leaving me with the redhead.

"I'm Allie, that's my step-sister/ best-friend. Isabelle everyone calls her Belle though," said the redhead.

Then she, too, walked away to walk by her sister, where the conversation continued.

"So you're sure that you want to go to the store next to that place on that road?" said Belle.

"Of course! You know that they always have the very best clothes, and that is where you got those pair of shoes that went with that dress that you wore to that event, with that other person," said Allie.

Just then I noticed something. They didn't have a British accent, and that Belle had a southern/Canadian/French accent thing going on, and Allie had a halfway Irish accent. This was the first time that anyone who wasn't British had ever been admitted to Hogwarts. I had to get to know those girls I thought.

BellePOV

We had just been admitted to Hogwarts a school for Wizards. Me and Allie were looking for boarding school's and we somehow found this one from some random owl carrying two applications, as we were walking own the road, out of no were that owl came down and attacked me! I swear, I just attract animals that hate me. After Allie had laughed for a solid 5 minutes, she reminded me about the time that a peacock had attacked me. Ugh, that brings back bad memories. Once I got up and the owl gave us what he was carrying Allie finally stop laughing. They were applications and information to some school in England, the farther away from home the better I thought. So I was pretty happy when I got accepted, and along with Allie. I was a pretty happy person. Then we got on a plane and flew to England. We got split up though for the ride. We were both in first class so we weren't far away. But I felt bad because Allie got stuck to some girl that wouldn't shut-up I mean seriously she even annoyed me. Luckily I got stuck next to some kid was pretty amazing. He had these amazing blue eyes and bleach blond hair. We talked and watched movies and ate. He lived in England so we were going to hang out sometime. However when I got here they explained to me that it was school for witch and wizards.

"WHAT! I DON'T LOOK LIKE A WITCH!!!!! DO I LOOK LIKE IM GREEN!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed. They along with Allie looked at me like I was a complete idiot. Then I felt like a real idiot when I remembered when I used to watch 'Halloween town' and the witch's weren't green. I stopped talking after that.

AlliePOV

I love my sister. I seriously do. I also hate her sometimes, like the times that she gets us into the most absurd situations. We were just innocently walking down the road when an owl comes from nowhere and randomly attacks Belle. I laughed so hard, and my face turned purple. I then remembered the time that a peacock had attacked her, and that sent me into another 5 minutes of laughing. I seriously think that it would have been funnier if I had not seen what the owls were carrying. When I found out that we were going to boarding, I was really excited. Belle and I had been dying to get out of Florida. Belle and I had always spent our summers away from home. Belle in Canada or Wisconsin, and I spent it skiing. Every once in a while Belle would come with me and snowboard. We were going to boarding school somewhere in England. I stopped reading about were the school was once I saw that, England! It was as far away you could get without going to China. Our parents were supposed to fly us over there but then they had a "meeting" and couldn't come. My dad is the best lawyer in the world, and Belles mom is a super-model. I'm sure you can see why that kept them busy. When we got to the airplane I was stuck next to some freaky chatterbox who would probably even annoy Belle. Oh yeah Belle sat next to some hot boy. It figures doesn't it the super-models daughter gets the good luck. When we go to Hogwarts, which was the name of our school, it was this really cool looking castle building. We had to cross a lake to get there. Then we had to meet with Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. When he told us that we were going to be witch's Belle freaked. I'm really not sure what she said because I was so excited. We said ok, and silently walked out for both different reasons.

Belle POV

"I think this calls for a shopping trip," said Belle

"Defiantly" I said

BellesPOV

"Are you really going to make me go shopping?" Allie Whined.

"Duh We should go to the place next to that store in that town." I said Laughingly she already knew that I would.

"Oh, you mean the one with that dress that you wore to that thing with that guy!" Allie said sounding a lot more exciting. '

We were talking so naturally I didn't notice we had walked into a hall filled with students. Who stopped and stared at us. Until some kid walked up to us and asked us our name. I simply said Belle then walked away. Allie however stayed to "chat" with him. She liked him I could tell cause she always talks to the guy she likes until I pull her away, cause she started to talk like she has ADD, but trust me she doesn't. Wait I don't even remember his name. Oh well I'll ask him later if I feel like it later I thought.

Allie POV

Wow, that Harry boy was so cut it figures Belle doesn't even care I bet she doesn't even remember his name. She's a little tired of all the guys gawking over her, but I mean she's like the prettiest person I know. However I would think all the guys would think she's a little weird because of her name 'Belle' it was Isabelle but she likes Belle better because she wants to be a princess or something like that one day, and everyone thinks she looks like Belle from Beauty and the Beast acutely she look almost identical except for green eye's. We walked to our room to unpack. I had packed in about 20 minutes. Belle was still unpacking shoes. So as she unpacked we talked. She finished then pulled out a giant duffle bag I mean this thing was so big you could fit a refrigerator in it, she handed it to me and said

"I did some shopping for you"

The duffle bag was full of everything a girl could dream of. Make-up hair stuff, shirts, shoes, shorts, and pants. She unpacked everything for me. Then 2 or 3 hours later we were done.

~THE NEXT DAY~

BellePOV

"Look at your schedule" said Allie.

"Holy crap this is the longest schedule I've ever seen." I said and this is what it looked like

Potions

Transfigurations

Break

Muggle studies

Charms

Lunch

Ancient Runes

Herbology

Care of Magical Creatures (COMC)

Defense against the dark arts

Divination

"Look at yours" I said

This is what it looked liked

Potions

Muggle studies

Break

Ancient runes

Transfiguration

Lunch

COMC

Charms

Herbology

Divination

Defense against the dark arts

Allie was the smartest person I've ever known, so she got into all the smart classes when I didn't. That's why we only have potions together. I grabbed my Marc-by-Marc Jacobs bag (he's my favorite designer) then I grabbed Allie's new L.A.M.B backpack I got for her. Seriously that girl needs me she has no fashion sense I think anyone could have guessed that she's a lawyer's daughter. We walked to potions together cause it was the only class we had together. We walked in and we were assigned seats. I got to sit by that who walked up to us. In the hallway, and Allie got to sit next to a kid that looked really familiar, only I couldn't remember where I had seen him before.

I walked up to him and said, "You look really familiar. Have we met before?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot, but that wasn't a first here. "We meet on the plane remember? I sat next to you for 12 hours." He said slowly like I might not understand.

"Oh yeah… Dylan, how's it going I asked?" I asked remembering him.

"No, it's Draco," he said giving me that look again. Seriously what was up with these people and looking at me like that?

I could have sworn that it was Dylan, I thinking about it. These people have such strange names. And what was up with the British accents? I'd have to ask Allie about that later.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Dylan," I said walking back to my desk. This year was going to be fun.

DracoPOV

I walked to Potions and it was assigned seating like usual. I sat next to some Allie Callalot girl I never heard of. I heard the last name Callalot before, but that was on the airplane, and that was Belle. Now that I think about it, I think that she had a sister. Maybe this is her sister. Hopefully she'll be just as cute as Belle was. Just as I thought that, I saw Belle walk into the room with a girl who looked a lot like the Weasleys' do. Then the girl walked up to Professor Snape, who was the teacher of this subject. She must not be a Weasley, because he is never that nice to one of them.

She walked over to my table and said, "Hi, I'm Allie Callalot. Are You Draco Malfoy?" I was about to ask her if her sister was Belle, but the Belle walked over.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" she asked me. I just looked at her like she was insane. I think that she got that a lot, because she didn't really respond to it.

"We met on the plane, remember? I sat next to you for 12 hours," I said, not believing that she could have forgotten so quickly.

Oh yeah…Dylan, how's it going?" she asked me brightly.

"No, it's Draco," I said.

"Oh, well it was nice talking to you Dylan," she said, walking away. It figures that the totally cute girl was an airhead and a Griffindor. Oh well, I could see if her sister was the same way. She was pretty cute, too.

"Hey, is your sister that girl Belle over there?" I asked her eagerly. When she just nodded, I thought that I should ask her some questions that weren't yes or no.

"What is she like?" I asked, hoping for a real answer this time.

"She is awesome, she's like my best friend, and the prettiest person that I know," she said happily. They must have a pretty good relationship if they're sisters and she thinks of her as a best friend. Just then I noticed that she didn't have a British accent, and neither did Belle, for that matter. I was about to ask her about it when Snape said that it was time to start class. Well, he didn't really say it as much as he yelled it, but whatever.

HarryPOV

I had Potions first, and I was really nervous. I had heard that really cute girl named Allie say that she had Potions first, too. I knew that the Slytherins also had Potions first period. I walked into the classroom and went to the front to get my seating assignment. I was sitting next to Allie's sister, and Malfoy was sitting next to Allie. My life is just that awesome. I vaguely wondered how those two were in the same class as 5th years when this was there first year at the school, but then I saw Draco talking to Belle, Allie's sister. I think that he likes her! This is really funny; I can't wait to tell Ron! Just then class started, and I got to see that Belle wasn't all the airhead that she looked like, but she wasn't brilliant, either. She was just average. I would have to see if Allie wanted to play Quidditch on my team.

"What is your sister like?" I asked Belle, hoping that I could figure her out before I went up to talk to her.

"She's pretty good, a little hopeless without me though, I help her with like everything, as long as he helps me make highest honors at my old school, I just made honor roll." she said, smiling slightly," she's also my best friend, but I don't know why though she's kind of a book worm don't take that the wrong way she just likes her books" she finished simply, as if that ended all further conversation.

I thought about that while class went on. Allie reminded me so much of Hermione. Except taller with red hair, and a lot of freckles.

AlliePOV

After classes that day, I went back to the dorm rooms to find Belle primping, like always. The only difference was that she looked prettier that usual.

"What's up?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know. I met a cute boy," she said, casually. I didn't trust that voice, but I decided to ask her more about it.

"Which one?" I asked her curiously, "was it that one that I sat next to in Potions?"

"No, it's this Hufflepuff named Cedric. I also met this girl named Cho. We have so much in common," she said happily.

"Oh, and there were these creepy looking kids following me around all day," she said, losing some of her smile.

"That's ok Belley, I'll still hang out with you even if you have creepy stalkers," I said using the name that I called her when we were kids, trying to cheer her up.

"Shut up book worm," she said, doing the same thing to me.

"That's ok. I really don't mind that you call me that anymore, I mean now that we all no that it's true. Even the guy that I have a crush on," I said, just remembering that he had said that she had mentioned that to Harry.

He had come up to me and asked me what books I liked to read, then his friend Ron had started to laugh, until Hermione had come over to me, and we started to talk. I thought that she sounded a lot like me. She also liked to read, and was really good in school. I wasn't really that mad at her, but I still don't think that she should tell the guy that she KNOWS that I have a crush on that I'm a book worm.

"It's fine, I'm not really mad at you," I said with a sigh. No one could ever stay that mad at her.

"I'm going to go to dinner with Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Are you going to come with me?" I asked her.

"Um, sure," she said, frowning a little bit. I bet that she was just realizing that none of her friends were in Griffindor. Whatever, she makes friends so easily I can hardly believe it.

BellePOV

I was getting ready to go down to dinner, because I had too look really good because I met this really amazingly hot guy named Cedric in the hallway today. When Allie came in to ask me if I wanted to go with her and her friends. I had heard about the three musketeers I think there called, but everything I heard about them wasn't good, but I didn't want to tell her that. However it looked like they might become the four musketeers. I was deep in thought while applying my favorite Chanel lip-gloss when Allie said

"Belle? You listening to me?"

"Huh? What?" I said

"Do you want to go to dinner with me?" she said

"Not really" I mumbled

"What did you say?" Allie said

"I'd love too," I said plastering on a fake smile.

Allie POV

I don't think Belle really wants to come with my friends and I down to dinner. I wonder what she mumbled. As I tried to get her out the door. I don't think she wanted to leave.

"Come one Belle," I said

"I… I m…messed up m…my hair I…I have to f…fix it" said Belle stuttering she only stutter when's she's lying.

"You hair looks fine," I said.

"Fine it can't just be fine it has to be perfect and nothing less," she said

"By fin I meant perfect" I said "and besides you don't want to look over done"

"You're right," she said walking out.

Harry POV

Me, Hermione, and Ron were waiting for Belle and Allie to come down stairs from their dorm. Ron hadn't meet Belle or Allie before. I think he would like Allie more then Belle. I hear laughter I knew that it was Allie and I guessed her sister. Allie was first and I looked at Ron because you can tell if he likes a girl by looking at him.

Ron POV

I heard giggles then I saw a girl with long red hair and a lot of freckles. I figured she was Allie Harry said that she was really pretty. I didn't think she was that pretty but pretty in a different type of way. However then I saw a girl with long brown curly hair amazing deep green eye, and looked a lot like Belle from Beauty and Beast. Maybe she was Allie. Harry introduced me to Allie who ended up being the red head, and the girl that looked like Belle her name ended up being Belle.

"He, I'm Ron" I said

"Hi" she said then walked away.

BellePOV

I reluctantly walked down stairs to go eat dinner, and I saw that Allie's new friends and this guy with red hair waiting for us. I wonder who he is.

"Hi, my name is Ron," he said. Well, I guess that answers my question.

"Hi," I said, walking away like always. I want to see if they'll follow me. Ron did, and he was talking to me on the way to dinner. I think that it was about something called Quidditch, but I zoned out as soon as he started talking. When he left to talk to Harry, I kept on walking. When Draco came out of nowhere and started to talk to me, I continued to zone out. I wasn't paying attention until he pinned me to the wall and then tried to kiss me. I turned my head and tried to get away from him, but he was stronger than me.

I started to say squeal and push him away, when I heard someone say, "Get off of her Draco."

"Why should I Cedric?" Draco asked tauntingly.

"Because she's not your girl nor will she ever be," he said.

"Yeah, well she's not your girl either," said Draco.

"She will be," said Cedric firmly. Then Draco got this weird look on his face and didn't say anything. Then he quickly pulled out his wand and looked like he wanted to kill Cedric. Then he said something that sounded like gibberish, and then Cedric was pinned up to a wall. I screamed and ran towards him. I heard someone running towards us, and then I saw Ron. I thought, great, three guys that all like me.

"Belle, are you ok?" asked Ron, "I heard you scream."

"Does it look like I'm ok?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um…no?" he asked.

"Well, I'm fine, but you need to help Cedric," I said. All of a sudden, we heard footsteps, and the Professor McGonagall appeared.

"What is going on here?" she asked furiously.

"Uh… we were just playing hid and seek, Draco's was it, and Cedric hid on the wall and me and Ron hid behind the door down there." I said, with a slight smile trying got get us out of trouble.

"Yeah," said Draco walking over to Cedric helping him off the wall, and Cedric walked over to Professor McGonagall and told her everything was fine. It turns out she knew we were lying cause she was hid behind the door watching the entire thing, then gave us all a detention. Then walked us to dinner.

Harry POV

I was wondering were Ron went Then I heard the door open to the dinning hall and in walked, Cedric, Draco, Ron, and Belle. Belle was laughing while Cedric, Ron, and Draco all watched her like she was the most beautiful thing they've ever seen. Which was true she was the most beautiful thing anyone here ever seen, but there was something about Allie that I just liked that made me want to get to know her better. It was weird to see Cedric, Draco, and Ron all together. They hated each other. Belle and Ron came over and Belle sat next to Allie and they started to whisper, suddenly me and Ron felt a slap on our shoulder, we turned to see who it was and it was Hermione and she told us to stop staring, but for some reason we couldn't. There was something very different about those girls. Ike they had a secret or something. They were from America, but didn't look like it or sound like it, and sense when were sister that were the same age best friends, and they look totally different. There are so many things I want to know about these girls, and I don't know if I'm ever going to find out.


End file.
